Diary of the Day Care Attendant
by atemumana
Summary: The kids wear their animal costumes for the day and play pranks on their day care attendant, Kiryuu Zero. Inspired by volume 11 bonus image and filled with nonsense. FLUFF. ONESHOT.


Inspired by... that page featuring Zero with the kids in costumes!

XxXxX

_Pull... Pull..._

"Aidou-kun..."

_Tap... Tap..._

"Yuuki..."

_Flip... Flip..._

"Kaname..."

The life as a day care attendant was fun but mostly, it was a mix of fun, annoyance and boredom. It was my life for over three months since I graduated from a top school and found a job at Cross Day Care Centre. I was looking for a temporary job since I needed money. I expected to work at any place except one: the day care centre. After all, I did not graduate to work as a day care attendant but from a temporary job, it might as well be permanent.

I knew the owner of the day care centre. Mister Cross. Sometimes people wondered why a bachelor would run a day care centre but he has a soft spot over them and since the centre offered excellent care over the children including meals and lessons, the parents did not exactly mind. It was a relief. I searched around for job openings but most were either not to my qualifications or the offers were full. Still, never ask why I qualified for this job. Sigh.

"Kids... Enough with the pulling and the tapping and the flipping. Come and sit down on the mat. (Teacher) Zero-kun will read you a story," I said, fighting with the five years old girl who continued to cling on me while tapping my head with her small, chubby hands while wrestling with the six years old boy from pulling my apron off. "Kids...!" I pleaded.

"Naw!" Aidou-kun cried out, continue pulling the ribbons of my apron. "I want this!"

I stared at him, speechless. "You want my apron...?" I asked him, disbelief of his request.

"Yes!" he said it, eyes bright and clear.

Dot. Dot. Dot. "No. You are not having my apron."

"EH! Why not?" he screamed. "I WANT THE APRON, I WANT IT, I WANT IT!"

I knew it. I knew this would happen. Whenever I refused Aidou-kun what he wanted from me, he would scream his head off until the item he wanted was given. Too bad, I am not losing this apron for the tenth time to the kid who used it as a plaything! "Enough, Aidou-kun! I won't read you a story unless you be quiet. Shh!" I said, raising my voice so he listened hard and clear as well as reminding the other children that bad behaviour wouldn't get you anywhere. Unfortunately, when you have a six years old kid who acted as if the world belonged to him, this would be a difficult task. "Enough already!" I said.

He cried.

That's typical for children. _Damn it_. I didn't say this in front of them, obvious reasons, duh.

"Aidou-kun, listen to me. If you don't get what you want, you must accept that fact! The apron isn't a plaything, it's for me. I'll give you something else in exchange for the apron, okay? For now, let's sit down together with Yuuki and Kaname and I'll read the three of you a story. This time, you can choose the story you want. A picture book of Hansel and Gretel...?" I asked him, my tone calm and gentle. Oh, didn't I mention there's three children inside here...?

I didn't, I suppose. The three children, in order of age were Kaname, Aidou and Yuuki.

"Aidou-kun hates Hansel and Gretel, Zero-kun!" Yuuki cried out. Oh, this was the girl that was clinging on me for several odd reasons. I didn't know what they were though but let's just say, she's a brutal kid. "Let's read about the Little Red Riding Hood!" she suggested, pulling my hair while still clinging on me. "Come on, Zero-kun! Read about that story. Come on, come on!" she cried, still pulling. _Ouch_.

I ought to let this brutal kid – the nickname for Yuuki since she's a brutal kid – that pulling other people's hair hurt! If only I could do the same and let her feel what I felt for those days she's been pulling my hair, it would be a blessing but... I am a day care attendant and the kids were 'harmless'. Yeah. Right. "Yuuki. Please don't make me scold you like Aidou-kun. My hair is my hair and it hurts when you pull them too hard, please, don't do that...?" I asked her.

Easy. Little girls should be sweet and docile, but...

_Pull!_ She pulled my hair with all she could. That strength! Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

"Oww! Yuuki!" I gasped in pain, shifting quickly. _That_..._ That hurts_!

She was startled and abruptly let my hair free from her grasp. Slowly, she murmured, "Yuuki sowee, Zewo-kun." (Yuuki is sorry, Zero-kun.)

"If Aidou-kun does not like Hansel and Gretel, we won't read that but we won't be reading about the Red Riding Hood as well!" I cried. The two children messed up the day and I am not letting them get away. "We will read what Kaname wants to read! Kaname-kun, what do you want to read?" I asked him, sitting quietly on my lap. It appeared that he already picked a book – Vampire Night – huh? "Kaname-kun, what are you reading over there?" I asked.

"Vampire Night, Zero-kun. It is very nice," the seven years old said without looking behind, eyes focused on the text he was reading. "It is about vampires. They drink blood. They kill people. They are beautiful. They bite people. Zero-kun, can we read this instead?" Kaname-kun asked, holding out the book.

Shoot. "Did you bring that book from home or did you find it inside here?" I asked him. It would start with simple questions such as where he found the book and why he took that book with him. If it came from his home, it would explain the oddness of it and when his parents arrive to pick him up later, I could explain to them what kind of books were allowed to be here but if it's from the day care centre... "What? From here?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "How... How...!" I panicked, flustered all over! How did one explain to a child of seven years of age that books about scary vampires and humans' deaths were not exactly the type of books he or she should be reading? "Kaname..." I started, hesitating at first but I'm the adult here! "We cannot read that."

"Aww, really?" he asked. His round eyes continued to stare at me.

That sad stare was something I couldn't handle. Kids always have that effect and I'm about to fall into their trap. "How about Mother Goose?" I anxiously suggested. I am definitely not reading that kind of book for the sake of the children. Kaname was halfway on finishing the book; it's too late to stop him but I am not letting the other two children – known for being scaredy cats besides being troublesome creatures – get themselves hooked on that book! "Or... we can do counting and writing instead?" I asked, standing up to take some papers and pencils. After my sudden outburst, Aidou-kun and Yuuki stopped with their tantrums and continued to stone themselves from seconds to several minutes. Kaname was the only one who responded to my inquiries. Great.

Now I am the evil, twisted person inside the day care centre because adults were always the wrong person while the kids were the innocent.

In short, I am the bully.

Bah.

Whatever.

Today, the children wore the costumes of their favourite animals. Aidou-kun donned a costume of a fox, Yuuki wore a costume of a dinosaur and Kaname decided to wear the costume of a lion. Great. Wild animals to match their wild personalities. Oh, great. As long as the children happy with their animals of the day costumes, I am in no position to say anything else besides a compliment, "Those are great costumes, children!" They were happy and I too.

"Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme!" the three of them cheered happily.

That was one of my daily tales as the day care attendant of Cross Day Care Centre. I haven't received any job offerings yet (despite my excellent results but beggars couldn't be choosers!) but I am contented dealing with these kids, at least, until all of them stopped attending the day care centre and started to go to school. It would be Kaname's last year here since he's already seven years old and expected to start attending school. Sigh. School...?

I would miss them so, so much.

XxXxX

end.

XxXxX

**A/N**: Zero would call himself as 'Zero-kun' although he should be referred as 'teacher' by the kids. The kids called him 'Zero-kun' instead of teacher because he wanted to be close to them and they wanted to be close to him in return; he's recently a graduate and they're little kids, so...! The personalities of Aidou and Yuuki are based on the personalities of my two nieces; aged six (Aidou's) and three (Yuuki's) while Kaname's personality is based on no one, I guess.

Quiet children are not uncommon but children reading stories of vampires at age seven and not the least surprised? :3

I'm inspired to write about this after seeing a colouring of the volume 11 bonus image; obviously neglecting the actual story I've been planning to write, Fragments. I will post it, one day, soon... but considering I'm in the mood of writing oneshots featuring the cast as characters out of their characters, well...

Read and review! Also, this is a oneshot so I don't really see any reason why I need to update the story soon unless you mean write another story!


End file.
